The present invention relates to tool bit holders. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of assembling a quick release bit holder.
Bit holders are used to releasably clamp a tool bit, such as a screw driver bit, to a shank or a drive shaft. The shank can be driven by a power tool that generates rotary power to the shank to drive the tool bit. Alternatively, the shank can be manually driven by a user. Releasable tool bit holders enable different tool bits to be used with the same shank and power tool.